


【124】我不是来破坏这个家庭，我是来加入这个家庭的

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 亲生父子关系, 家庭乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 搞笑的标题和极其狗血贵乱的124有血缘关系，每个人都不是好人万字完结注意避雷
Relationships: 岳洋, 灵岳 - Relationship, 灵洋
Kudos: 2





	【124】我不是来破坏这个家庭，我是来加入这个家庭的

灵超直到六岁才见到他的亲生父亲。  
意外是注定要出现的监控，导航预告你前方五十米有区间测速，你却已经来不及抬起油门。李振洋早早踩下了油门，他意识到了，却没想到时隔六年还是来了一张罚单。  
李振洋自然不是一出生就已经这个年纪。更早些时候，远在李振洋意识到爱与被爱是一种能力、一种幸福小孩的礼物之前，他理所应当觉得自己值得被爱，自然也怀揣着不吝啬的爱去回赠每一个人。李振洋当然有权利这么以为的，带着几分天真，和百分百的浪漫。他对于接吻的热爱有时候会忽略掉他对陌生人时的内敛，李振洋不是很爱笑，旁人看向他后他又会露出青涩到甚至称得上纯情的表情，但他愿意和人接吻，轻柔亦或是深入的。李振洋对自己的嘴唇很满意，他偶尔有些臭屁，恰如其分的可爱，在那时候几乎是惹所有性别瞩目的，李振洋现在提起，都得加上一句“毫不夸张地说”他是被所有人爱着的。  
李振洋爱男人，也爱女人，他把肉体当做彩虹，彩虹成了永约的证明。他舒展着身躯，四肢是纤长的，薄薄的肌肉裹着骨骼，腰也窄细，女人可以夹着他的腰，宽余得足以伸出她们细长的腿，柔软的乳房贴着他的胸，而后和他接吻；男人可以掐着他的腰，虽然李振洋不总是做下面那个，不过他也很享受被男性凝视的角色颠倒感，手大一点的男人几乎可以直接掐上一圈，李振洋就像女人一样抬起上半身，努力回过头去和男人接吻，尽可能让自己的身体重叠在别人的身体上。  
那个女人有着漂亮的大眼睛，漂亮得甚至显得她五官的其他部分都有些寡淡了；她有着特殊的姓氏，可以说是及其少见，起码李振洋时隔那么久，再听到这个姓氏立刻就想到了她。不过她只是李振洋情史不算过分特别的一笔，她眼里有些疯，李振洋当时显然着迷过她的癫狂劲，没有人会拒绝这样一个爱你的漂亮女人。显然李振洋没想到短暂相识之后那个女人瞒下了一个孩子，他没料到那个女人那么“爱”他。她瞒了挺久，起码久到李振洋开始收心，不知道是“成熟”了，还是他终于意识到他的爱不够分了；又不足够久，这个孩子现在就从天而降出现在他面前，打了他个措手不及。  
孩子在六岁的年龄是逻辑和语言无法和谐共处的阶段，他的话直白，一把刀并不知道它多锋利，它本身也不在意自己伤人与否。灵超站在李振洋面前，仰着头说我妈死了，她想你死，她爱你。  
李振洋甚至愣了一下才意识到小孩的真实意思，灵超想了想，把最后三个字改成了“她爱死你”，情不自禁又为了没品的双关笑起来，没有人会骂他，他确实是没妈了。  
李振洋从广义上是个有钱人，不缺钱自然也不爱钱的他本来的人生里并不会有这么个意外存在，而现在这个意外正拉着半人高（小孩的身高）的行李箱和他打招呼。  
他不得不去派人查了一下，任谁都不能一下子接受一个六岁的孩子凭空出现对着自己叫爸爸。灵超的妈妈是病死的，不是癌，不是突发性猝死，不是车祸意外，而是精神疾病导致的最后她在她的小孩面前自杀了。  
李振洋十六岁的时候就没准备当爹，现在也没。如今他看着灵超，确实也觉得自己的性启蒙早得有点过分，二十三了平白无故多了个孩子，房间里的大象可以视而不见，坐在床上的小孩你不能当没看到。  
灵超长得更像他的妈妈，眼睛大得在孩童的骨架上像一个玻璃眼珠的娃娃，他的睫毛卷卷的，在灯光下给眼白盖上了一层阴影，颇有些他妈妈的疯劲。  
万物的始端是美好的，上帝造人最初也不是为了洪水灭世，连上帝都控制不了人类的发展，灵超会长成什么样只能问他，问不了李振洋。李振洋最开始确实是想教好灵超的，他作为孩子的时候是个自认不错的孩子，青春期的混乱不是因为叛逆，李振洋只是想做自己而已。  
他以为他可以把灵超教好，这是任何一个新手父母都会犯的错，但那些父母有缠人的婴儿期——平台期来纠正他们的想法，而李振洋接手灵超时他已经是个九月就要上小学的、过于早熟的孩子了。  
李振洋只以为自己教错了一点，灵超刚到他的小别墅时那么瘦，脆弱得像木头娃娃。李振洋偶尔用娃娃形容他，因为他时常难以在灵超身上感受到人类的一面，灵超又不愿意和他分享自己的想法。灵超和他说今天学了十个单词，却不说他对第三第四语言的痛恨，他又间歇性会说些难以让人接口的话，李振洋妥协着和他沟通。灵超从阳奉阴违变到完全不听话并没有花很久，李振洋慢慢不知道应该怎么办，灵超妈妈在他性格塑成的年纪埋下了一个不可教育又偏执的根，而李振洋的关心在灵超看来就有点累赘了。累赘是负面的，灵超接收过过载的负面情绪，他的母亲死时都睁着那双漂亮的大眼睛，李振洋的爱对灵超而言让他产生了更多的错位感，他像个小骗子，或者是画了个圈把偷来的、一部分一部分来自李振洋的爱烧给妈妈的可怜小孩。  
李振洋会抱他，连他那个有着同样大而美丽眼睛的母亲都不爱抱他，哪怕灵超偷偷在心里给她烧了那么多爱，她还是没有在梦里拥抱过他。李振洋有时候穿着西装，或者在家则是柔软的居家服，架着副眼镜，见到灵超就会弯下腰把他抱起来。  
李振洋是坚硬的，没有母亲柔软的胸脯，肩膀也是硬的，宽得小灵超偷偷张开胳膊都不能搂住，但李振洋嘴唇是软的，他亲吻他的头发，用额头抵着灵超的额头，睫毛柔软，嗓音也柔软，夹杂着散不干净的烟味说小超，今天有听话吗。  
灵超喜欢肢体接触，却讨厌极了李振洋说“你要乖乖的哦”“是听话的小孩吗”，乖顺听话换不来任何他要的东西，灵超六岁就这么想，十来岁还这么想。  
他的妈妈说他要当个乖宝宝，于是她就成了灵超回忆里都在索取爱意的厉鬼。  
时间久了，李振洋也终于意识到他不可能教好灵超，他的所有努力都像在陆地上试图站立行走的鱼，他不准备把自己逼死，成为炽热阳光下要么腐烂要么风干的死人。李振洋有些无奈，但这个便宜儿子他已经尽力了，他不懂灵超，灵超也不想懂他，最终的结果就是他退一步，灵超纹丝不动。李振洋给足他钱，让他不饿死，去做他想做的事，就像他的家人那样让他做他所有得选择，后悔与否也都是你自己的责任了。底线是不要违法，以及不要未成年就让自己当爹了，李振洋还不想三十来岁就当爷爷，更不想这个世界上再多一个神经质，或者两个。  
李振洋在他初中后就开始放养他，灵超是跟母姓的，回了李家那么久也不肯姓回李，李振洋想他可能是还执念他的母亲，所以也纵容他，管家都叫他灵少爷。日子尴尬地过着，只有灵超偶尔在想，李振洋最近不爱抱他了。  
等到灵超十五岁的时候，李振洋终于结婚了，在美国领的证，对象是个男人。  
在灵超的印象里，李振洋就是男人，是父亲，起码李振洋在他面前是这样的。他也知道，李振洋很爱撒娇，只是不对着自己的孩子，会哭，会说些痴缠的话，他对于李振洋其他面的了解起端是他的母亲，他的母亲以为他是不记事的，所以她敢对着灵超咒骂李振洋，又一次次酗酒后呕吐着，连带着她不知所起亦或是注定被李振洋祸害的爱意一起倾倒出来。  
大人总是在“以为”，灵超厌烦了被猜测，那些猜测往往意味着他们懒得去问，懒得去了解，李振洋说要去了解他，但他的那份关心只是给他的妈妈，而不是给他，不是给灵超本人的，所以他也不想让李振洋去了解他，因为他假设就是李振洋根本不爱他。  
灵超自认为给李振洋盖了章是父亲，那么李振洋的对象岳明辉就是母亲。灵超很讨厌叫他爸爸，任何带有情感的称谓一下子就变得格外沉重起来，灵超叫他李振洋，撒娇时叫他洋哥，或者他只是盯着李振洋，很难有人感受不到他那双眼睛的视线。  
灵超偶尔会对别人说我讨厌李振洋，李振洋自己都知道这点。人总说不要自欺欺人，但这个成语出现的本身就很自欺。灵超怎么也不可能骗得了自己，他是羡慕李振洋的，羡慕他被爱，羡慕他爱别人，也羡慕他可以承认自己被爱着。灵超总是不安的，李振洋开着玩笑说他没心，所以灵超说那我只有神经啊，然后又大笑起来。  
岳明辉的出现打破了他们这怪异的、世间难以寻找到恰如其分形容的关系。李振洋和灵超保持着互相吸引又不至于被潮汐摧毁的极限距离，两个人弯弯绕绕，足够贴近且足够遥远，直到岳明辉忽然加入，和他们说放他娘的洛希狗屁，你们是人不是星星。  
岳明辉似乎对灵超有着超乎想象的耐心，而他看上去又不像那么有耐心的人。  
灵超是翘课回家的。偶尔他选对时间的话，他就可以看到更柔软一面的李振洋，睡眼惺忪地打电话，或者因为宿醉而耍赖。但今天他只看到了一个陌生男人，刺青不是很驯服地趴在肌肉上，抬着胳膊擦头发时整片图案随着拉伸蜷缩的肌肉一起动着，灵超能看到他大臂上的狼头是因为他根本没穿上衣，他和李振洋一样并不喜欢衣服的束缚。那个男人比灵超高一些，头发乱糟糟的，很明显看上去年纪比他大上不少，肩胛骨上有着显眼的牙印，像那个狼头回身咬的。  
这就是灵超对岳明辉的初印象，看上去就不是个好东西。结果没多久，他又发现岳明辉本人几乎称得上是个没脾气的烂好人，起码他愿意在旁人面前表露出的样子是如此的。  
岳明辉对着要上高中的少年还会哄他睡觉，给他痛痛飞飞，夸他是乖宝宝。角色认知错误的是岳明辉，而灵超几乎被他无条件的温柔和爱给拽入了扮乖小孩到游戏里，他在岳明辉面前就是六岁的超超，不安又无知。  
当然，岳明辉对李振洋也没什么脾气，灵超有时候会想，他究竟把脾气藏哪儿了，或者正如李振洋在他面前不是完整的李振洋，岳明辉在他面前也应该不是完整的岳明辉。  
岳明辉就像一块橡皮泥，把所有他们家奇怪又尖锐的棱角包裹起来，变成一大家紧密又柔软的无害又无名的未知生物。  
灵超埋在他的怀里想，男人也可以那么柔软吗？岳明辉不知道他在想什么，有些困得闭上眼，却还是伸出手拍拍他的背，哼着的约摸是摇篮曲，把灵超当成一个小到能钻进他怀里的小婴儿。  
对灵超而言，他自认为的定位并没出错，李振洋是喜欢管人的父亲，岳明辉则是无底线的像大部分女性妈妈一样溺爱他的母亲，而他就是一个对着爸爸不服管教，对着妈妈撒娇的叛逆期小孩。  
这并没有什么问题，信息总是不对称的，但没有人会教育他们不坦诚即不道德。所以比起李振洋，灵超确实是更喜欢小妈，其实他也可以叫叔叔，但灵超就是要叫他妈妈。李振洋说你尊重人一点，灵超就觉得他很烦，岳明辉打着圆场说没事，小孩子嘛，他喜欢叫妈妈就叫呗。  
灵超又强调一遍“妈妈”，嗓音带着夸张的撒娇，李振洋受不了，岳明辉抱住耍无赖的他，却在灵超背后和李振洋接吻。  
李振洋在岳明辉的怀里替他继续抱住灵超，灵超能感受到来自身前身后的温热，他像一块将要融化的芝士，他悄悄看向李振洋，对方没发现，岳明辉发现了。

李振洋和岳明辉的认识显得不应该发生在三十岁之后。正常人三十岁后的人生早就死去了，人在一路上探索出了在世界上最不会伤到自己的形象，于是就给过往的“我”举办了一场无人出席的葬礼。  
李振洋去机场的时候没带助理，他给他的两只狗买了宠物位，踩着点过了安检。岳明辉两手空空站在他身后等着头等舱值机，一边排队一边发呆想应该买杯星巴克的。  
登机后他们俩是坐在同一边的，岳明辉靠走道李振洋靠窗。头等舱值机的时候人不多，空姐本该帮李振洋放他的公文包，但今天有两个在哭闹的小孩，还有一位坐着轮椅打石膏的年轻人，竟有一点忙不开。  
李振洋以他的身高牵了两只小型犬的画面确实是有点好笑，但岳明辉不觉得，他觉得头发顺下来的李振洋很可爱，牵着狗拿着包手足无措到李振洋很可爱，嘟着嘴吹开自己刘海的李振洋格外可爱。他甚至在庆幸还好没买咖啡，要不然这时候他就很难说出那句“需要我帮忙吗”。  
李振洋没有如他预料那样把包给自己，反而把两只小狗的绳给了他，小小的博美就一起围过来，绕着岳明辉，他一下子有些手足无措，只是哎哎哎地叫唤着小狗，小狗没理他，李振洋倒偏着头看了过来。  
他们坐下后李振洋先问他怕狗吗，岳明辉摇摇头后他就把棕色的那只抱到岳明辉怀里，自己抱起剩下那只白色的小博美。  
岳明辉腿上忽然就多了一只柔软的小狗，小狗的体温比他高一点，像一团热乎乎的，他旁边高个的大猫男人看他愣住了就傻乐起来，岳明辉小心翼翼地摸了摸狗：“你叫什么名字啊？”  
李振洋说：“这是铁牛，那是玉芬。”  
岳明辉也笑了起来：“我问你叫什么呐！”  
玉芬隔着座位要爬到李振洋腿上扒拉，岳明辉就把狗塞回李振洋怀里：“我叫岳明辉，去阿姆斯特丹。”  
李振洋说：“傻了吧，这班机就是到阿姆斯特丹的！”  
岳明辉后来知道他叫李振洋了，他最开始还很端着，一口一个李先生，他问：“李先生，你给铁牛玉芬儿办证啦？”  
他又问了一句废话，但是李振洋很认真，半遮住眼睛的黑发晃了晃，他有些小落寞：“他们是陪伴犬。”  
岳明辉下意识sorry了一句，结果李振洋忽然眯起眼又笑了：“骗你哒，买了两个宠物位呢！”  
岳明辉看着他，又看着两只有点傻的狗，觉得李振洋像一只故意欺负傻狗的猫，而岳明辉就是另一只只比铁牛玉芬聪明一丢丢的狗。

岳明辉托运了一个箱子，而李振洋只拿着他的包牵着狗就出机场了。  
他们甚至都没交换手机号，岳明辉看着旋转行李盘发呆，他叹了口气，并没有想到两小时后在check-in到时候又遇到了李振洋。  
他们从史基普机场由同一家酒店的不同接机不同时间接走了，又在喷着全球统一清新剂味道的大堂重逢了。  
岳明辉先开口了：“明早有工作吗？没事咱们去吃brunch？”  
李振洋说：“两个男人去吃brunch，太gay了吧？”  
岳明辉对他笑，小虎牙尖尖的：“我是，你是吗？”  
李振洋比了比一半一半吧，两只小狗倒是窜出运送袋，围着岳明辉摇了摇尾巴以示欢迎。  
岳明辉只出三天差，他却对李振洋说后天我去意大利。李振洋本来有半个月的假，他说：“哥哥，你是去罗马吗？”  
岳明辉说是啊，趁着去厕所的时间让助理立刻改签了机票。  
李振洋是个有些文青的人，他的目的地有拉萨也有耶路撒冷。他拉着岳明辉去约了梵蒂冈的门票，又问他愿不愿意在橡果庭院吃早饭，岳明辉点头，熬夜还做了攻略。  
他们逛了一整天，李振洋捧着一盒Macaroni，他咬着叉子看岳明辉在纠结吃什么，岳明辉是个在小事上极其优柔寡断，遇到关键性的事时又果断做了他肯定会后悔但冲来依旧要撞南墙选择的人。  
他问岳明辉：“你看懂了吗？”  
岳明辉说：“这个嘛，梵蒂冈宗教氛围浓重……”  
李振洋：“你没看懂。”  
岳明辉：“我没看懂。”  
李振洋就笑，岳明辉当下也不觉得尴尬了，他说：“哥哥带你去看点看得懂的？”  
“酒吧？”李振洋一猜就猜到了，他把一盘Macaroni往街边一放，被岳明辉拽着坐上了city tour的公车。

罗马街头的纪念品商店和旅行社一样多。罗马创造历史，也贩卖历史。李振洋的身高在意大利不算高得显眼，不过在找冰箱贴的时候还得蜷着腿蹲在磁铁板旁边。  
岳明辉陪他看，他一手拿着杯被意大利人嘲笑的冰美式，怎么看都觉得李振洋有些奇怪的可爱：“都made in China的，洋洋也爱买冰箱贴啊？”  
李振洋摇摇头：“我儿砸上次忘了买一个斗兽场的，正好补上。”  
岳明辉想，哪儿不能买，淘宝打开你可以拥有整个世界，去义乌你的世界就是全宇宙。  
他又想，儿子？  
李振洋蹲得腿酸，站起来有点晃，他靠在岳明辉肩上，连呼吸都放轻了：“我儿子，长得特好看。”  
他身上总有香味，比岳明辉还更像个纯gay，或者是爱美的女人。香水味已经散到尾调，李振洋没准备补，留下的气味就带了些遗憾。  
“那你是已婚？”岳明辉当下说不出话，李振洋身上的香味在搔他，李振洋的话却给他泼冷水。  
“没，”李振洋乐了，“咋，你可没追我呢。”  
李振洋总是知道岳明辉在想什么，他可以很简单赤裸地解剖出岳明辉那些不敢说亦或是假装想不到的事。  
岳明辉被他拆穿时总是不安的，时间久了又坦然于李振洋愿意和他说真话。  
“你说清婚姻现状我再回答啊。”岳明辉把写着Kwin的咖啡杯递还给李振洋，他挠了挠头，把头发从发绳里拽出来了一点。

灵超确实是好看的。岳明辉没想到一个应该是惹人嫌年纪、更可能满身汗臭的小孩竟然长得那么乖。  
灵超在岳明辉面前像另一个孩子，一只驯顺的小狗，好像摇着尾巴等他回家是天底下最重要的事。李振洋止不住有点纳闷，他竟然能装，为什么不在自己面前装个乖宝宝？  
他并不管李振洋是不是在，只要岳明辉在场，他就可以是岳明辉的乖小孩。  
灵超刚回家时说话颠三倒四的，偶尔会说出一些像他妈妈发疯时歇斯底里的话，他不知道这是不能讲出口的，李振洋就抱着他，和他解释。灵超像刚通人性得的小老虎，眼睛浑圆，用牙去咬他的手背，又因为李振洋抚摸他后背时眯起眼舔舔那一圈牙印。  
人不是动物，自然不会因为岳明辉觉得他是乖小狗，灵超就真的是一只可爱无辜的小狗，也不会因为李振洋觉得他是小白眼狼，他就真的反咬一口跑掉了。灵超眼里所谓的岳明辉对他比李振洋更好，完全是因为岳明辉根本没把他当自己的小孩。灵超不知道这一点，李振洋知道。  
岳明辉又在和他接吻。他们都病态的依恋唇舌的交流，岳明辉从没有迈出他的口唇期，恰好李振洋也一样。小孩的吻带着对食物与安抚的欲望，他们的则不止如此。  
李振洋坐在床上，岳明辉站在床边，他们很少有这种高低对调的时候，岳明辉很慢地吻着他，揉了揉他的头发，李振洋的眼镜有点起雾，硌着难受。  
“哥哥。”李振洋不是很常这样叫他，就如灵超只有在有求于人时会撒娇，也如灵超知道岳明辉会吃这一套，他有些鼻音，显得很可怜，“你不要骗我那个傻儿子啊。”  
岳明辉听着想笑，怎么说得他像个坏女人，但他说好，又叫他洋洋，哄他去阳台上。  
李振洋的腿很细，他夹着岳明辉腰的时候就像筷子，膝盖骨格外用力，有时候夹得岳明辉腰侧就是两块红痕。岳明辉抬起他的一条腿，李振洋也只是小声说疼，他在床上娇气得要命，岳明辉揉疼了他，在他几乎没肉的小腿肚上咬了一口，干得太快或者太慢了，岳明辉不和他接吻了，岳明辉大臂上的狼又在瞪他了，他总能找到足够多的理由掉两滴眼泪。  
他不知道为什么今天岳明辉要拉他去阳台，这并不是什么问题。现在几近中午，太阳有些太亮了，不过这就是他们的习惯，他们没有固定的生物钟，围绕着工作，或者为了灵超。李振洋有时候馋，又懒得动，在被窝里闭着眼睛去蹭岳明辉，说老岳，你帮帮我。尾音下垂，像一只恹恹的猫，尾巴却翘着，要人去摸摸它亲亲它，好好疼疼它。  
岳明辉把他的腰顶在栏杆上，架着他就操进去，他一用力就知道李振洋要喊腰疼了，可能还会咬他的肩膀。但李振洋却说你没带套，眼睛湿漉漉的，在责怪他没尽责顺毛抚摸。  
岳明辉嘟囔着天呐，说行了，不射进去。  
李振洋眼尾有点红，说我要你射进来呀老岳。他喜欢在床上说些乱七八糟的话，比如“我会怀孕的”，岳明辉就去吻他，很慢地吻他，也在等李振洋安抚回他。李振洋会被哄好，他不需要被哄，但得到这样的顺从总是让人欢喜的，然后就是岳明辉说：“那你给超超生个弟弟或者妹妹吧，嗯？”李振洋夹紧他，胳膊搂住岳明辉的脖子，说我才不要再来个小孩，你个坏老岳，明天我就去打胎。  
岳明辉让他能靠在自己的胳膊上，避开那个李振洋讨厌的狼头。李振洋看不到，岳明辉就在他背后对着楼下窗户比了个嘘。  
天很好，楼下的窗帘没有拉起来。

根本不可能有家长看着小孩惹是生非却假装无事发生，李振洋打心底把灵超划分成自己的小孩，自然不可能对灵超做不对的地方无动于衷，但岳明辉不一样，他太爱凑热闹了，李振洋叫他八婆，他也只是点头，说起隔壁别墅的男人出轨了，他老婆都不知道。李振洋就赤裸着腿去拿酒，说：“人老婆都不知道，你就知道了。”岳明辉害了一声，说我看热闹不嫌事大嘛。  
岳明辉之前跟他讲了个烂梗“我是来加入这个家庭，不是来拆散这个家的”，李振洋那时候只是在笑，现在想来岳明辉其实就是在讲真话，他擅长让人喜欢他，只要他不去切实地喜欢人，他的性格总是讨人喜的。  
所以岳明辉的所谓溺爱归根结底只是懒得管，灵超喜欢什么，他就说什么，灵超喜欢肢体接触，他也不介意像“妈妈”一样去拥抱他，灵超对李振洋扭曲的在意，他更觉得扭曲的欢愉。他被参与进去了，意味着这个莫名其妙家庭的故事也要有他的一份，他从来不是什么好人，好在李振洋也不是。不过他想，他总还是有点可怜李振洋的，如此被爱的李振洋，却遇上了他们这样的人。  
岳明辉自认没必要去管教灵超，他是和李振洋结婚。他们婚前李振洋提议过要open relationship，毕竟一如既往，李振洋早就看穿他了，岳明辉从哪儿看都不是宜室宜家的老实人。但岳明辉说不，他喜欢刺激疼痛，也着迷于拥有一个家庭，以及或许会出现的“犯错”，李振洋这个不完整的小家庭，偏离的父子关系把他塑造成岳明辉会永远着迷的疯癫不安定又折磨人的李振洋。多个漂亮小孩对岳明辉而言算加分项，岳明辉渴望被需要，如果李振洋和灵超成了正常人，他们第二天就会小红本换离婚证。  
对于小朋友而言，岳明辉的纵容就让他更容易成为“妈妈”。小朋友，哪怕灵超再长大，他在他们眼里也只是小孩，他的爸爸，或者“妈妈”，没有人教他，他将被永远留在这个年纪，灵超把自己永远困在了这个不愿意逃离的安逸牢笼里，他折磨自己，更折磨李振洋，通过情感自残乃至于勒索来得到足够多的关注与爱。  
灵超知道岳明辉喜欢他可爱漂亮的样子，就格外在他面前表演成如此，可怜巴巴去撒娇，要和“妈妈”睡，最爱妈妈了，把小秘密都讲给妈妈听，甚至于中考结束后拒绝了同学通宵网吧，而是要和妈妈去迪士尼玩，要住城堡。怎么会有这种年纪的男孩要住迪士尼城堡，只是灵超猜的，他觉得岳明辉肯定认为这很可爱。  
他有时候避着李振洋，有时候又故意做给他看，展示亦或说是炫耀，你看，岳明辉对我多好，我才不在意你。但是岳明辉和他去迪士尼之后会记得给李振洋带一个傻傻的唐老鸭屁股帽，带他吃饭时会给李振洋发照片，哄他睡了之后还是会回到李振洋的床上。岳明辉生命里灵超永远只是一部分，而李振洋的生命里灵超也只是他不得不去照看的意外。  
灵超焦虑得不知所措，他留不住岳明辉，更留不住李振洋。可怜的坏小孩把自己装成小天使，可怜的狗，躁动不安的小猫，不需要被爱的小老虎，勉强着挽留令他不知所措的家人。  
他高中也没住宿，直到高三前的暑假，李振洋说明年必须住学校了，再努力一年就好。  
灵超想也不想就说不要。他要被丢掉了，就像妈妈死在他面前，李振洋也要杀死他了。  
岳明辉看着他，没有任何脾气，说去吧宝贝，爸爸妈妈又不会走。  
灵超答应了。  
真的是见鬼，岳明辉太喜欢用爸爸这个称呼去膈应这两个人了，灵超根本就不想当李振洋的儿子，李振洋也不想当他爸爸。  
李振洋后来和岳明辉说这小子见我先和我唱反调。他又说，我做梦了老岳，我梦到咱们不是一家人，只是普通同事。岳明辉说这么多年了还因为这小家伙添堵啊？他只回答了李振洋第一句，对普通同事四个字倒不置一词。  
李振洋话又转回来说小超毕竟是我儿子，我不管他谁管他，你吗？  
岳明辉问他拿了根烟，他安抚地摸了摸李振洋的手，李振洋很高，手却有些小，偶尔还会露出女高中生那样的萌袖。他说：“我才不管，他是你儿子，早晚你我都要死，他也要死，管他干嘛。”岳明辉露出虎牙，烟熏得眼睛有点疼，他却懒得抖掉烟灰，只是拉着李振洋的手玩。  
李振洋夸张道：“灵超要是听到他最爱的岳岳妈妈这样说，会哭哭吧~”他有时候会发出一些过分可爱又奇怪的声音，像个卡通片里傻乎乎的小精灵。  
岳明辉说洋儿你什么语气，他白了一眼，没克制住这个本能。  
李振洋说他翻白眼的时候gay爆了，他嘴上说你也不是纯直男，我本来就gay嘛，背地里又偷偷想改，成效不怎么样，所以后来就放弃了。  
岳明辉补充说灵超最爱的可不是我哦。他越想越兴奋，李振洋真的没发现吗？  
灵超的眼睛是柔和的，浑圆明亮，像永远能盛满情绪，他眯着眼对岳明辉撒娇，可他当然挡不住在李振洋面前的习惯，他总盯着李振洋看，从踮起脚时就开始，仰着头，去看李振洋的唇，去看他的眼睛，去看李振洋的灵魂。  
反正李振洋至今没想明白，他以为岳明辉说的是灵超最爱的只会是他自己。

灵超大学的时候就和岳明辉搞上床了，当然不是强迫，岳明辉像放纵他的坏脾气一样放纵他想做的一切。  
小孩还是那副很可爱的样子，却说着妈妈你喜欢我还是喜欢爸爸啊？他似乎很在意这个答案，又深知岳明辉给任何一个回答他都不会满意。  
岳明辉是会觉得内疚的，不怎么对灵超，更多分给了李振洋。但他本质上就是个贪图安乐的人，又极度擅长自欺欺人，灵超对他的依赖充实着他对于被需要的渴求。李振洋不会这么病态的去希望他拯救，但灵超却彻头彻尾写着我不稳定，我需要人来救赎我，我将会用尽一切去掏空爱我的人。  
灵超不知道李振洋今天会回家，但岳明辉知道，他放任小孩在客厅吻他，一边咬着他的胸口一边干他。  
李振洋一回来就看到灵超在客厅的沙发上把岳明辉干得绷紧脚背，岳明辉看到他，几乎压制不住呻吟，他说超超你看，谁来了。  
李振洋应该是生气的，可他又没那么在意，摆摆手说轻点吧，我过会儿打个视频会议。他唯一在意的点可能是岳明辉怎么在灵超面前当0，他撇撇嘴，没注意到灵超看到他后的僵硬。  
事后岳明辉又跑到他床上，有些餍足，没有任何不安的表露，反而有点兴奋，就像他和李振洋在八卦别人老公出轨了妻子还不知道那时的样子，他是告诉过自己不要笑的，不过看李振洋的表情，想来在这上面他也失败了。  
“你猜猜，小朋友什么时候射的？”岳明辉摸了摸他垂下来的刘海，李振洋的头发很软，在家时偶尔长得遮住眼睛，岳明辉就会帮他扎一个头顶的苹果头。  
李振洋很无语：“你起码应该露出点像一个普通出轨被抓包人的表现吧？”  
岳明辉说屁，他凑近李振洋，趴伏在他身上，带着些腥味，也可能是李振洋的心理作用：“小孩儿看到你的脸，就直接射我里面啦。”  
他学着灵超的样子眨眨眼睛，不够娇憨却讽刺意味十足。


End file.
